Je vous demande pardon mais je suis
by Ichigo1
Summary: Tout commence bien, enfin pour des térroristes, quand Duo se met à se comporter de façon étrange. Il éxige un bien étrange serment, et évoque même son replacement ? Mais personne dans l'équipe n'entend le laisser mourrir ! Et surtout pas Heero. M
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam wing  
Auteur : Ichigo  
Genre : Yaoï, sérieux, OOC pour quelques personnages( a vous de les  
trouver^^)  
Note : C'est ma première, soyez indulgent...  
Note bis : J'ai piquée des idées chez les autres. Pas Bien !  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi, mais je lance un avis de  
recherche.  
Par contre, n'attendez pas de récompense car j'ai pas un rond.  
  
TOUJOURS A L'AVENIR .  
  
« Un jour je partirai, alors vous jèterez mes cendres sur la terre, et je vous sourirai du ciel en vous demandant pardon. »  
  
_Heero, calme-toi, soupirait Quatre, je n'arrive pas à appliquer le désinfectant.  
  
_Hn.  
  
L'angelot blond tentait de badigeonner le dos de Heero, tenant le débardeur vert soulevé. Ce n'était pas grand chose : quelques coupures faites lors d'une mission. Heero refusait de se soigner pour si peu. Quatre en avait décidé autrement et les trois autres jeunes pilotes l'avaient suivis. Résultat. L'adolescent blessé était allongé sur le ventre, ravalant sa fierté et sa rage alors que Wufeï maintenait ferme son bras droit, Trowa son bras gauche, et Duo assit sur ses jambes, essayant de l'immobiliser. Malgré cela, Heero n'arrêtait pas de bouger et Quatre avait toutes les peines du monde. Soudain, Heero se calma et son regard devint de glace. Duo, vêtu de ces éternels vêtements noirs, sa longue natte châtain retombant sur une de ces épaules, se mit à rire. Quatre profita du moment pour finir sa tâche.  
  
_Duooo. Murmura Heero, promettant milles supplices.  
  
Celui-ci laissa un sourire carnaçié éclairer son visage.  
  
_Oui ?..  
  
Le blond referma la bouteille de désinfectant. Ce fut comme un signal. Heero se libéra d'un bond et se jeta sur Duo en criant –OMAE O KOROSU-. L'américain pris la fuite immédiatement.  
  
_Trowaaaa !! A L'AIDE !!!  
  
Trowa aidait à ranger la trousse médicale. Il ne se détourna pas de son travail, cependant il demanda,  
  
_Que lui as-tu fait ? Il faudra recommencer, c'est efficace.  
  
_Je lui ai chatouillé le creux du genoux ! AÏE !  
  
Heero réapparut à l'entrée de la chambre de Quatre, frottant sa main droite, une lueur assassine dans les yeux.  
  
_Je devrais vous réserver le même sort.  
  
Puis il disparut et fut remplacé par un Duo grimaçant, une main sur l'arrière de son crâne.  
  
_Quatre ? , demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Reste-t-il de l'arnica dans la trousse ?  
  
L'angelot répondit en riant.  
  
_Oui, vient par là.  
  
Wufeï, toujours muet, sortit de la pièce pour retourner à sa précédente action : nettoyer son sabre. Trowa les laissa lui aussi, vagabondant à autre chose. Quatre s'occupa de Duo.  
  
_Hé bien. Il ne t'a pas raté.  
  
Aucune réaction. Quatre s'inquiéta car son ami était normalement très bavard.  
  
_Maxwell ?  
  
_Hn ?  
  
_Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
_Bof.  
  
Il ne cherchait pas à mentir. De toute façon, Quatre, avec son Uchuu no Kokoro, l'aurait immédiatement détecté. Quatre était partagé , mais il avait compris que, pour une fois, Duo ne parlerait pas.  
  
_Puis-je faire quoi que se soit qui puisse t'aider ?  
  
Duo le regarda étrangement, avec une lueur d'espoir.  
  
_En serais-tu prêt à payer le prix ?  
  
_Je t'écoute.  
  
_Haï. Je voudrais que tu me donnes ta parole 2 fois. La première est de ne jamais révéler notre conversation, à personne. Aucune exception.  
  
_Je te la donne.  
  
Duo sembla chercher ses mots.  
  
_Quatre, il faut que tu me promettes qu'à n'importe quel moment, n'importe quel lieu et ce pour n'importe quel action, une seule fois, lorsque je te dirais de partir sans te retourner, que tu le fasses tout de suite sans protestation. Abandonnant ce que tu feras pour retourner à la base.  
  
_Duo ?  
  
_C'est important. Il en va de la vie même...  
  
_De qui ?  
  
_De ceux auquel je tiens beaucoup, finit par prononcer le jeune adolescent à la natte, en détournant le regard.  
  
_Duo, je te le promet. Si cela peut t'enlever une partie des soucis qui te ronge, au prix d'une mission, je te donne ma parole.  
  
_Merci, souffla son ami.  
  
Il se releva, avec un sourire et des yeux si triste que Quatre resta cloué dans sa chambre. Duo sortit, pour un endroit quelconque. Voyant que Quatre n'apparaissait pas, Trowa le chercha. Il le trouva allongé, la tête dans ses oreillers. Le jeune arabe essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il sursauta lorsque Trowa lui posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
_Trowa, c'est toi.  
  
_Qu'y a t il ?  
  
Quatre vint se blottir contre son amant dont les quelques mèches châtains retombaient sur son visage.  
  
_Un pressentiment.  
  
_Lequel ?  
  
_Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
  
Surpris, Trowa caressa doucement le front de l'ange.  
  
_C'est à cause de Duo ?..Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
_Duo ne m'a rien fait, mais je suis triste pour lui.  
  
Trowa savait que Quatre voulait le rassurer . Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, pleurant pour une chose qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer. Trowa ne chercha pas plus loin, consolant autant qu'il le fallut son ange.  
  
Une semaine avait passée. Une semaine normale, avec son lot de rires et de larmes. Après chaque mission, Duo avait pris l'habitude de prier dans sa chambre, seul. Mais cette semaine, il restait constamment plus longtemps qu'avant. Pourquoi ? Duo répondait qu'il en ressentait le besoin. Celui d'un miracle. C'était tout. Les pilotes étaient restés interdit, soit par caractère, soit par analogie à la promesse que Duo avait demandé à chaqu'un d'eux. En fait, Heero avait été épargné jusqu'alors.  
  
Ce matin (ou plutôt 4 heure du mat.), Duo s'était levé en songeant : c'est aujourd'hui. Silencieusement, il sortit de son lit, s'habilla ensuite en maugréant sur la douche froide qu'il venait de prendre et refit rapidement sa natte.  
  
L'américain pria son seigneur, lui demandant la même requête de tout les jours, en ajoutant cependant un souhait : « Pardonnez ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui mon Dieu. » Immédiatement après il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible. Heero n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, une véritable horloge. Duo attendit son réveil, le dos sur la porte, fondu dans l'ombre, à l'intérieur. Il voyait le peu de lumière dessiner les contours de son visage. Les draps laissant deviner son corps.  
  
La fragilité apparente venant du sommeil frappa Duo. Heero ne ressemblait pas à ce masque impassible en dormant. Certes, ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, indisciplinés par la volonté propre de chaque mèche. Pourtant, son visage était plus doux.  
  
En réalité Heero ne dormait pas. Il était resté immobile dans son lit toute la nuit, ruminant les paroles du professeur J qu'il avait eu au visiophone.  
  
« Le pilote Maxwell a une trop grande influence sur toi...Je ne te cache pas mon inquiétude à ce sujet. Tu devrais te recentrer ... »  
  
En gros :éloigne toi de Duo, il est malsain pour toi. Justement Duo était en ce moment dans sa chambre. Il bougea légèrement.  
  
Duo se redressa aussi sec, attendant la réaction de Heero. Ce dernier posa son regard sur Duo. Plus noir que ça, ça n'existe pas, songea l'intrus.  
  
_Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Houlàlà, le ton glacial, rien de bon du tout.  
  
_Je,...(DUO ?La chique coupée???) J'aimerais une promesse de ta part.  
  
_Hn.  
  
Bon. Il n'a pas hurlé Omae o Korosu. C'est bon signe ? Quand dis tu l'expert-es-Heero ?  
  
_Aujourd'hui, lorsque je te demanderais de partir, j'aimerais que tu abandonnes ce que tu seras en train de faire, peu importe les circonstances ou les raisons. Juste abandonner et revenir sans délai à la base.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
C'est direct, ça a le mérite de l'être.  
  
_Fais moi confiance. Je ne peux te le dire. Et j'aimerais aussi que tu passes sous silence cette conversation. Je t'en prie.  
  
Devant l'air désespéré du jeune homme à la natte, Herro fronça les sourcils. Duo lui supplier. Il devait être malade, ce ne peut être autre chose. Voyons, pas de mission prévue, une journée normale .  
  
_Je te le jure, lâcha-t-il enfin.  
  
_Sur ton gundam.  
  
_...Sur mon gund—KOOA ?  
  
_Chuuut. Moins fort.  
  
_DUO KESSEKITEPREND--- ?  
  
Duo avait brusquement mis sa main sur la bouche d'Heero pour le faire taire, le maintenant fermement pour qu'il ne se libère pas.  
  
_Heero, ne cherche pas à comprendre, s'il te plait.  
  
Heero hocha de la tête en se dégageant doucement, impassible malgré l'étonnement qui bouillait en lui. Duo se laissa tomber à genoux, soupirant de soulagement.  
  
_Merci mon Dieu.  
  
_Duo.  
  
_Hein ?  
  
_Explique-toi.  
  
L'américain se releva, proche d'Heero. Il murmura quelque chose si doucement que Heero ne comprit pas. Puis, sans qu'il ne le devine, Duo l'embrassa. Sur les lèvres ?! Heero le repoussa brutalement, ne mesurant pas sa force, envoyant Duo se cogner le dos contre le mur. « Hun. »  
  
_Shinigami, comptez- vous mourir ?  
  
L'interpellé le regarda tristement, mais un sourire, celui du Shinigami, apparut, juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Heero n'arrivait pas à y croire. Duo l'avait embrassé. Et son comportement, il n'y comprenait vraiment rien de rien. Mais il avait promis. Il ressentit soudain son cœur devenir lourd. Pourquoi ?  
  
Chapitre 2 : Aeïzôon—( un feu éternellement vivant...)  
  
Pssssi, Ichiiiigo  
  
Ichigo : Que...Qui... ?  
  
Duo : C'est Duo.  
  
Ichigo: Oh. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu est venu seul ?  
  
Duo : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...Dis, Ichigo, Qu'est ce qui se passe après ?  
Parce que j'ai un mal de dos épouvantable alors que j'ai juste effleuré les lèvres d'Heero-chan...Ouille, fais attention !! Mon épaule...  
  
Ichigo : Secret, Duo. Et tu es à la même enseigne que les autres Gundam- Boys.  
  
Duo( avec des yeux brillants ) : Ichigouuuuunih !!!  
  
Ichigo : D'accord juste un aperçut. Tu vas te mettre au grec.  
  
Duo : Le Grec ? C'est à dire ???  
  
Ichigo : Non Duo. Ce n'est pas un grec à la place d'Heero que tu aura.  
Le langage grec.  
  
Duo : Ha la vieille langue morte perdue au fin fond de l'histoire.  
  
Ichigo : C'est cela.  
  
Duo : Et avec Heero ???Suis-je moi aussi perdu ?  
  
Ichigo : Mais non. Il te reste une petite chance. Toute petite...  
  
Quatre : DUUUOOO !!! On te cherchait partout ! Ne dérange pas Ichigo devant son écran pour connaître la suite !!!  
  
Duo : Q-Man !  
  
Ichigo : Il y a un ange pour me sauver. Merciiiiiiii !  
  
Duo : Mais Q-man puisse que je te dis que c'était Akon...  
  
Quatre : A-quoi ?  
  
Ichigo : Ca signifie « involontairement, malgré soi »  
Tu vois Duo, tu t'y mets au grec et c'est facile.  
  
Duo : On ne m'a rien dit !! Quelle Adikia !(oups)  
« injustice »...  
  
Des remarques ? Des envies de hurler ? No problème. Allez tout me dire à : Laomaleys@yahoo.fr 


	2. pardon n°2serment

Série : Gundam wing  
Auteur : Ichigo  
Genre : Yaoï, sérieux, OOC pour quelques personnages(a vous de les  
trouver^^)  
Note : C'est ma première, soyez indulgent...  
Note bis : J'ai piquée des idées chez les autres. Pas Bien !  
Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas de moi, mais je lance un avis de  
recherche.  
Par contre n'attendez pas de récompense car je n'ai pas un rond.  
  
TOUJOURS A L'AVENIR. 2  
  
« Je ne suis pas humain, pourtant vous m'avez offert un bien précieux : le sens de l'humanité. Vous avez bouleversés mon âme, depuis votre rencontre il aime, il saigne. »  
  
Quatre regardait tendrement Trowa l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuné. Heero s'était levé, toujours aussi impassible. Cependant Quatre sentait qu'il couvait quelque chose d'anormal pour le soldat parfait. De la colère ? Du trouble ?Ce dernier était assis à la table du salon, les yeux dans le vague, comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme du désert soupira. Wufeï lisait tranquillement les nouvelles dans le canapé, un œil sur son gundam Shen long. Duo ne s'était pas montré.  
  
_Coucou !!!  
  
_Bonjour Duo. Répondit Trowa en enlevant la théière du feu.  
  
_Comme vous êtes mignon tous les deux...  
  
Trowa eut une quinte de toux subite, tandis que Quatre se mis à rougir furieusement. Duo était ravis de l'effet.  
  
_Alors que disent les nouvelles, Wufy ?  
  
_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Répliqua par réflexe Wufeï, le nez collé au journal. Hum, dans la rubrique des faits divers, on aurais aperçut un homme lancer des boules de feu oranges et vertes. Un autre aurait la faculté de lire l'avenir dans un miroir en cuivre et aurait averti la police de l'emplacement d'une bom(...)  
  
_Arrrg !!!  
  
_Duo ? Demanda Trowa.  
  
L'homme à la natte avait une main sur sa poitrine, le visage blanc.  
  
_Wufeï a prononcé plus de 10 mots dans une même phrase. Souffla-t-il. J'ai eu un choc.  
Wu, répète l'histoire des boules de feu, s'il te plait.  
  
Il s'exécuta, un sourcil levé, signe que la plaisanterie ne lui avait pas plus.  
  
_Un homme a été aperçut hier près d'ici, dans la rue d'à coté. Il portait une cape sombre et avait des cheveux long. Il riait tout en créant des flammes de couleurs oranges et vertes à partir des paumes de ses mains. Il n'y a eu aucun blessé, juste de la panique. L'homme aurait crié : C'est ton dernier jour, je t'attends avec impatience. Et il s'est...  
  
_enfuis dans un cercle de fumée. Finit Duo  
  
_Exact. Ajouta le jeune chinois.  
  
_Je vois bien l'Eïkôn. Sa Dunamis n'a pas changée. Il est revenu...Athanos...  
  
Duo avait parlé de manière menaçante, un éclair de colère dans le regard. Il releva la tête alors que les autres pilotes restaient silencieux.  
  
_Agru ?  
  
_T'as la traduction de se que tu viens de dire Duo ? Interrogea Quatre.  
  
Duo grimaça de sa bêtise.  
  
_Heu Eïkôn signifie l'image, Dunamis : puissance et Athanos, immortel.  
  
_Duo, explique-toi.  
  
_Apathês ! Philotês Elaithèria La Katalêpsie ne peut être avec vous. Diaphora, Diaphora, DIAPHORA PHILOTÊS !!!  
  
Duo se rejeta en arrière, recula tout en se pliant en deux, mis une main sur sa bouche et partit en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Heero se leva pour écouter à travers la porte close. De l'eau coulait afin de masquer tout bruit. Cette porte qu'Heero pouvait tout aussi bien enfoncer. Quatre répondit à la question silencieuse que le japonais se posait en essayant de distinguer les bruits.  
  
_Il ne pleure pas. Il a mal à sa poitrine et tente de calmer sa douleur.  
  
_Je pense que c'était du latin. Supposa Trowa.  
  
_Non, du grec. Objecta Quatre. J'étudiais la philosophie de se peuple il y a quelques mois. En même temps j'ai appris très peu de mots. Cependant j'ai reconnu Elaithèria : la liberté.  
  
_Donnons les mots aux traducteurs de la base. Parla Wufeï.  
  
_Hn. Lâcha Heero en se détournant de la porte.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?? Pourquoi suis je autant sur les nerfs ? Je vais mourir et après ?(...Duo cracha du sang...) Ce n'est pourtant pas la mer à boire ! Ca m'est déjà arrivé d'approcher la mort, même de l'aider. Je suis Shinigami le démon. Ce n'est pas la mort qui m'effraie. Je ne la connais que trop. Je fais moi-même parti du monde des morts. Je...J'aurais peur pour mes amis, d'accord, mais ils m'ont promis de fuir. Alors pourquoi ? »  
  
« Le pilote Maxwell a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu dois l'éviter. »  
  
Le prof, J exprimait franchement son point de vue devant Heero, alors qu'il était seul dans son gundam pour vérifier l'état des écrans. La communication brouilla puis se coupa définitivement alors qu'Heero réglait la sensibilité de la transmission. Un accident pour la version officielle. Heero se cala dans son fauteuil, ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et se calmer. Duo était toujours dans la salle de bains. Heero réfléchissait, un pincement au cœur. Lui, le soldat parfait, ressentait des sentiments ? Heero rejeta l'hypothèse. C'était impossible. Il rebrancha la communication, son masque impassible ne reflétant aucun indice sur sa culpabilité envers l'incident.  
  
_Professeur J, vous m'entendez ?  
  
_Oui Heero. Et toi ?  
  
_5 sur 5. Les parasites de liaisons ont disparus.  
  
Le professeur continua la conversation. Heero se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps, prouvant qu'il suivait la discussion.  
  
_Professeur, je voudrais savoir si Maxwell sait parler la langue grec.  
  
_Je l'ignore. J'irais regarder son dossier pour te le confirmer mais je n'ai jamais lut quoi que ce soit dessus.  
  
_Merci, professeur.  
  
Ils interrompirent la liaison par le visiophone. Heero semblait dubitatif car aussi loin que vont ses souvenirs, il se rappelait que son professeur connaissait par cœur les dossiers de chaque pilote de gundam. Un tel doute interpellait le pilote de Wing.  
  
_Heero descend s'il te plait.  
  
C'était Trowa, aux pieds du gundam. Heero s'exécuta.  
  
_Un problème ?  
  
_Duo est sortit de la salle de bain, littéralement muet. (se qui est un exploit.) Wufeï a trouvé du sang, une ou deux gouttes dans un recoin qui ont échappés au nettoyage de Duo. Il doit être sérieusement blessé à sa poitrine.  
  
_Il ne dit rien...  
  
_Rien du tout, pas même sur sa blessure.  
  
_Où est-il ?  
  
_Dans sa chambre.  
  
Heero s'y dirigea sans attendre, d'un pas mesuré. Trowa se tourna vers Quatre qui s'était caché.  
  
_Pourvu que ça marche.  
  
_Duo a besoin d'Heero. Dit-il en ayant une main sur son front.  
  
_Et moi, murmura Trowa en le serrant. J'ai besoin de toi.  
  
Quatre entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
Heero se tenait devant la porte, mal à l'aise encore avec le souvenir de ce matin. Il sentait au plus profond de lui une aberration. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Duo n'avait pas agit pour plaisanter. Il ressentait sûrement de l'amour envers lui mais... Duo avait sourit comme une demie-facade. Heero était expert en cela. Duo avait été comme soulagé du fait que Heero le repousse et à la fois triste. Pourquoi ? Il se calma et pénétra dans la chambre.  
  
_Duo ?  
  
_Va-t'en.  
  
_Baka.  
  
Heero fouilla la pièce du regard pour trouver son ami, enfin maintenant il n'était plus très sur,et les paroles de son mentor dansaient dans sa tête. Duo était à genoux à coté de son lit. Heero ne voyait que son dos.  
  
_Es-tu blessé ?  
  
_Va-t'en !  
  
_Non.  
  
Heero lui pris l'épaule, voulant voir son visage. Duo se dégagea immédiatement pour se collé dans le recoin entre son lit et la table de chevet.  
  
_Cela m'est pénible Heero. Ta présence me...  
  
_Duo.  
  
L'interpellé leva la tête, les yeux vides.  
  
_Plus tu restes ici, moins je n'arriverais à supporter...Répliqua-t-il, la voix étranglée.  
  
Heero s'approcha tout de même. Il se pencha.  
  
_Duo, je...ne...je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
_Nnnnoooooonnnn ! Hurla Duo alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras d'Heero. Non, non, nooon.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Duo, ressaisis toi. Calme toi.  
  
Il resserra son étreinte sur Duo. Celui-ci pleurait.  
  
_Tu ne dois pas tenir à moi Heero. Tu dois me haïr. Il le faut. Pour toi comme pour moi.  
  
_Je ne peux pas.  
  
Il le berça tendrement. Oubliant les préventions du professeur J. Troublé par se que Duo lui disait. Duo lui demandait de le haïr alors qu'il l'aimait. Heero cherchait à comprendre. « Ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd des gens, que l'on se rend compte à quel point on les aime. » Heero se pencha pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux soyeux détachés.  
  
_Je ne peux pas te haïr.  
  
Il repensa au trouble qui apparaissait à chaque fois que son mentor lui parlait de Duo. Le genre de trouble impossible pour un soldat comme lui. Le genre de trouble qui fait perdre la raison, qui lui faisait mal lorsqu'il y pensait ou rêvait.  
  
_Je...ne peux pas parce que je...oh, Duo, Je t'aime.  
  
Il caressa les lèvres avec les siennes, n'osant ... Duo lui répondit en l'embrassant doucement. Il ne pensait plus à autre chose, juste à l'instant présent. Il songerait après aux conséquences. Heero songea la même chose.  
  
Le visiophone s'alluma dans le salon. Wufeï, Trowa et Quatre s'en approchèrent. C'était le professeur G.  
  
_Est ce que Duo est là ? Il faut que je lui parle le plus rapidement possible.  
  
_Je vais le chercher.  
  
Quatre se leva et alla frapper à la porte.  
  
_Duo, le professeur G veux te parler tout de suite.  
  
Celui-ci apparut, refaisant sa natte, un peu de rouge aux joues. Seulement en apercevant son mentor, Duo figea son expression dans la plus parfaite statue faisant l'allégorie au sérieux.  
  
_Bonjour professeur.  
  
_B...Je ...je suis désolé Duo de ne pas pouvoir te le dire. Alors mes craintes étaient fondées. Il est revenus pour toi.  
  
Duo s'installa devant l'écran, toujours aussi joyeux.  
  
_Allez-y professeur. Je vous écoute. A-t-il blessé ou plutôt tué des gens ? Connaissez vous sa position actuelle ?  
  
_Il a été repéré au port des cerisiers, quai n°7. C'est un endroit désaffecté. Normalement il n'y a personne mais par précaution la zone a été évacuée sur un diamètre de deux kilomètres.  
  
_J'espère que ce sera suffisant. Normalement nous devrions nous décaler vers la mer, dans la mesure ou je l'y forcerais.  
  
_Aucun navire officiel ne devrait se trouver dans un périmètre de six kilomètres. Cependant je ne peux rien garantir. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une ou plusieurs unités d'Oz ayant échappées à nos patrouilles. Athanos vient de nous contacter d'une manière originale je dois dire.  
  
_Un message écrit dans le ciel avec des nuages, je présume.  
  
Le professeur souri de la justesse de l'hypothèse.  
  
_Il t'invite pour la dernière danse. Pour le moment il n'a rien fait.  
  
_Très bien. J'y vais. Professeur ?  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de potable ?  
  
_Depuis que tu m'as révélé l'histoire, j'ai cherché. Peu de candidats et personne n'ayant les capacités suffisantes. Personnellement, je mise beaucoup sur l'infime chance que tu possèdes.  
  
_Même les miracles existent. Quand on voit un Heero prendre son envole du haut d'un immeuble, qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne sait plus comment planer et qu'il atterrit vivant avec juste une patte cassée...  
  
_A bientôt mon jeune pilote.  
  
Le visiophone s'éteignit avant que Duo ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses amis. Heero n'était pas là. Trowa était impassible, mais le couvait du regard entre un mélange de « J'espère me tromper dans mes déductions » et « Il est impossible ce mec ». Wufeï arborait un regard noir évoquant ou plutôt feignant l'indifférence. Quatre était assit, le souffle coupé des révélations supposées du dialogue, d'une pâleur inquiétante. Duo se leva et leur adressa un sourire. Il voulait qu'ils se souviennent de lui comme cela. Un gars souriant, défiant la mort en portant le nom de Shinigami.  
  
_Je vous demande d'honorer votre parole.  
  
_Et c'est tout. Explosa Quatre.  
  
_ Heu...En somme et pour tout...Oui.  
  
_JE REFUSE !!! J'ai promis au prix d'une mission. Pas à celui de mon meilleur ami.  
  
_Par NATAKU ! Duo ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Jura Wufeï  
  
_Tu nous prend pour des imbéciles ? Lança d'une voix atone Trowa.  
  
Chapitre3 : Dunaton__(le possible...)  
  
Duo : Non, non, non, ça vas pas du tout du tout.  
  
Ichigo : Ben pourquoi ? C'est une fics et j'en suis l'auteur. Je fais ce que je veux des personnages.  
  
Duo : Je vais mourrrrrrir...  
  
Ichigo : Tu m'avais dit que cela ne te faisais pas peur. Ca fait partit des risques encourus par les pilotes de gundams etc...  
  
Duo : J'ai juste embrassé deux malheureuses secondes Heeeeero.  
  
Ichigo : Menteur. Ca a duré 5 minutes et tu n'étais absolument pas malheureux.  
  
Duo : Je souffre.  
  
Ichigo : Oui, à la poitrine, c'est normal.  
  
Duo(pose tragique) : Je saigne dans mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme.  
  
Trowa : En effet. D'où vient son mal ?  
  
Ichigo : Au prochain chapitre peut être tu sauras. (sentencieuse tel Yoda )  
  
Duo : Au moins, il est heureux que Tro et Q-man puissent vivre...  
  
Trowa : Duo !!!  
  
Quatre( très très rouge) : Où est Heero ?  
  
Duo : Je crains le pire...  
  
Ichigo : Pas la peine de retourner tous les meubles Duo. Il n'est plus dans l'appartement.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre : Comment ?  
  
Wufeï : Vrai. Yui est parti en douce juste après la discussion Prof G / Duo.  
  
Duo :Pourquoi ? Pour quel lieu ?  
  
Wufeï : Je suis pas voyant ! ...En tout cas il n'a pas entendu Duo lui demander de tenir sa promesse.  
  
Duo : Agru ?  
  
Quatre : C'est exact. Heero n'est pas encore soumis à sa parole.  
  
Duo : Ichiiiiiiiiiigo ????  
  
Ichigo : Je ne dirais rien. Pas même sous tes tortures Duo. Et puis la suite dépend de moi.  
  
Duo : Seigneur, venez à mon aide.  
  
Laomaleys@yahoo.fr On ne tue pas l'auteur, s'il vous plait. 


	3. pardon n°3

Série : Gundam wing  
  
Auteur : Ichigo  
Genre : Yaoï, sérieux, OOC pour quelques personnages(a vous de les  
trouver)en tout cas y-a du Duo dans l'air!  
Note : C'est ma première, soyez indulgent...Bah quoi, il faut bien une première fois  
Note bis : J'ai piquée des idées chez les autres. Pas Bien !  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi, mais je lance un avis de  
recherche.  
Par contre n'attendez pas de moi une récompense car je n'ai pas un rond.  
On peut partager...v'

Réponse aux rew,

tenshi Shinigami: Alors ton image c'est la mort? bah 'est pas triste...tu vas me faire peur oui?! merci pour tes encouragements!

Kaory : C'est possible que tu l'ai déjà lu vu que cette fic a été éditée sur un autre site maintenant fermé. Alors je la remet. En la relisant je trouve des incohérences mais comme c'était la première! Voici la suite!

Chris : On retrousse ses manches...Se qui se passe? faut lire la suite, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, vive le Yaoï ! Est-ce que Duo va dire ses entiments? Oui, mais est-ce que il pourra vivre, et surtout vivre heureux...avec un ennemi ancestral, cela ne va pas être de la tarte...pas du méchoui non plus, rassure-toi. Bonne lecture

TOUJOURS A L'AVENIR 3  
  
« l'éternel n'est rien, mais peu signifier la pire torture si à cause de toi des innocents meurent par la main de ton ennemi. Pour satisfaire sa vengeance. »  
  
« Récapitulation. Quatre a pété un câble, je le comprend. Trowa estime que je les prend pour des imbéciles et me le dit clairement, sa passe encore. Wufeï jure (ok) et m'appelle pour la première fois par mon prénom (stop, rembobiné la vidéo que je revois se passage car il est doux à mon oreille), ça me fais un choc. Comment vais-je me démerder ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? (tangible en l'occurrence, se serais pas mal) S O S. Paniquepaspaniquequepaspaniquepaspani...Où est passé HEERO ? »  
  
Où est passé Heero ?  
  
Silence de constatation.  
  
Il est venu écouter et est repartit au moment où tu t'es retourner. S'exprima Wufeï sans arrières pensées.  
  
Duo se décomposa immédiatement, malgré le contrôle qu'il s'était imposé.  
  
OH NON ! PITIE ! POURVU QU'IL NE LUI SOIT PAS VENU L'IDEE D'ALLER...  
  
Rapidement il fouilla dans tout les recoins de l'appartement en vain. Trop inquiet pour s'occuper des récriminations de chaque pilote, il prit sa veste et les clefs d'une camionnette.  
  
Honorez votre parole, je vous en supplie et prenez la camionnette pour vous rendre à la base. Si vous avez des problèmes, allez voir le professeur G. Il vous arrangera tout ça.  
  
Il lança les clefs à Wufeï, et continua.  
  
Je prendrais le taxi rouge.  
  
Le taxi rouge était en faite une ambulance arrangée pour que les Gundams- boys aient accès dans tout les lieux en conservant leur anonymat. La porte d'entrée se referma après le passage-éclair de Duo.  
  
Bon, on n'a plus le choix. Finit Trowa avec fatalité.  
  
Wufeï hocha la tête pour confirmer. Quatre n'était toujours pas calmé, partagé entre l'envie de suivre son ami considérant que sa promesse ne tenait pas pour cette situation, et l'envie de respecter son choix. Un regard à Trowa et il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il irait à la base, selon le vœux de Duo.  
  
Le taxi rouge, (le bien nommé par Duo lors d'un baptême sur une mission) déboula à grande vitesse sur le port visiblement désert. Le conducteur fou manœuvrant le véhicule freina brusquement en un beau dérapage contrôlé devant le quai n°7. Une autre voiture stationnait, sûrement volé par les soins de Heero.  
  
HEERO MONTRE TOI !  
  
Un rire. Athanos. Duo frissonna. Il aperçut son ennemi de longue date au bout de la jetée, ses vêtements traînant sur le béton. Pas de trace d'Heero. Athanos l'aurait déjà tué, puis balancé le corps dans la mer ? Duo retira sa veste. Il enleva sa casquette noire et fit apparaître dans sa main gauche un instrument. Une sorte de faux, venant de nul part, du néant. L'expression de sa volonté.  
  
HEERO VAS-T'EN TOUT DE SUITE SI TU ES DANS LES PARAGES.  
  
Heero ? Demanda Athanos. La seule personne qui est venue m'a menacée d'un pistolet. Je lui ai renvoyé ses munitions. Il a été amoché même s'il a disparut dans le bâtiment derrière toi. A mon avis il est mort malgré ses louables et surprenants efforts. C'est un ami Shinigami ?  
  
Heero doit être vivant. Il ne crèvera pas aussi facilement. Athanos reprit en remarquant le silence de son adversaire.  
  
Tu as réussit à te faire au moins un ami ? Shinigaaaami...Tu me déçois énormément.  
  
Par contre, toi tu fais des progrès. Pas d'hécatombe.  
  
C'est parce que j'ai compris que cela te rendais plus fort. La mort autour de toi te rend ta vrai nature, ton véritable potentiel. Est-ce la rage de perdre la vie des gens ? La vengeance ou l'odeur de la mort ? Je te connais trop Shinigami.  
  
Avant peut être mais j'ai changé. Tu te trompes Athanos.  
  
C'est l'odeur de la mort, n'est ce pas ? Tu portes bien ton nom.  
  
Et toi, toujours entrain de courir après les âmes de ton clan. Je répète la même litanie : Je n'ai aucun regret à avoir tué des assassins. J'ai accomplis la mission qui m'avais été investit, point. Que cela se soit passé en Grèce ou que cela doit se refaire aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais d'hésitation. Tu m'entends ? Jamais !  
  
Et moi je te poursuivrais toujours.  
  
Athanos se libéra de sa large cape, dévoilant une épée. Duo ne songeait qu'à protéger le bâtiment où Heero se serait réfugié. Priant pour qu'il soit encore en vie. Un miracle face à Athanos. Mais Heero semblait abonné aux miracles.  
  
Les trois pilotes de gundams surgirent dans le hangar de la base, interrompant les mécaniciens présent. Ils étaient passablement énervés, et des pilotes énervés, ce n'est pas un bon signe.  
  
Professeur G. Demanda Quatre.  
  
L'interpellé se retourna, laissant les autres professeurs autour d'un plan de construction. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
Vous n'êtes que trois ? Heero est ici aussi ?  
  
Heero n'est pas avec nous. Répondit Trowa, croisant les bras.  
  
Vous nous devez des explications.  
  
Wufeï lança un regard noir, dans le genre à assombrir le soleil au zénith. Quatre poussa un cri et manqua de s'écrouler si Trowa ne l'avait pas retenu à temps.  
  
Heero est sérieusement touché. Haleta le pilote de Sand rock.  
  
Comment ? Demanda le professeur J en se levant de l'écran. Professeur G, il n'était question que de Maxwell.  
  
En effet.  
  
Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un second pilote. D'ailleurs vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant pour Death scythe.  
  
Il n'est pas encore dit que Duo va mourir dans ce combat.  
  
STOP ! Nous souhaitons tous savoir de quoi il retourne ! S'exclama Wufeï.  
  
Heero arracha sa tunique verte, la déchira en lambeaux, et en fit des bandages improvisés. Le résultat n'était pas glorifiant du point de vue du soldat. Deux balles l'avaient éraflées, une troisième dans la jambe droite, une dernière dans l'épaule. Idiot. Se murmura-t-il, alors qu'il pansait au mieux ses blessures.  
  
Il avait entendu Duo lui demander de partir. Comment ? Il ne possédait pas des ailes. Heero se détendit légèrement en s'appuyant le dos contre un mur. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre par laquelle il avait disparut. L'homme sur le quai avait renvoyé les balles d'un simple geste de la main. Impossible. Il ne peut être humain. Lentement Heero regarda la scène par l'ouverture.  
  
D'où sort donc cette faux ?  
  
Heero cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant à une hallucination. Non. Duo se battait contre l'inconnu avec une faux argentée. L'autre avait une épée. La rapidité des échanges le souffla. De plus chaque coup non arrêté par l'adversaire faisait des dégâts incroyable. Ils laissaient des sillons le sol, détruisaient des barres d'aciers... Pas normal. Incroyable. C'est bien Duo qui se bat ? Ils ont l'air de se connaître.  
  
Duo projeta Athanos sur la mer. Celui-ci stoppa dans les airs. IL VOLAIT. Duo sauta à sa poursuite. DUO MARCHAIT SUR L'EAU ??!!!!!  
  
Heero faillit s'étranglé en voyant cela.  
  
Asseyez vous. Vous en aurez besoin. Fit le professeur G, en remarquant les regards soupçonneux.  
  
Quatre et Trowa obeissèrent. Wufeï préférait être debout.  
  
Commençons par le début. Heum. A l'époque de l'antiquité, la religion était polythéiste pour la plupart des pays, dont la Grèce. Et le conseil divin du monde des esprits avait décidé de laisser les hommes dans leur croyance, pour plusieurs raisons. En fin, moi-même je n'ai pas tout compris. Toujours est-il qu'il existait en Grèce un clan barbare qui répandait le meurtre et ce clan était composé d'immortels. En réalité des monstres enfuis de leur monde d'origine. Le conseil divin a réalisé le problème et envoyé une sorte d'ange/démon issus du monde des esprits pour en finir. Son nom éternel est Shinigami. Le...L'ange a tué le clan, rendant la paix après des siècles de terreur. Il a assassiné tout les membres. Mais parmis eux il y avait un autre esprit. Les anges/démons ont la capacités en tant qu'esprit de se réincarner au bout de quelques années suivant leurs morts. Depuis cette époque, Shinigami revient à la vie. De même que l'autre esprit qui désire venger son clan en tuant à chaque fois Shinigami. Duo est la dernière réincarnation de Shinigami.  
  
Ce n'est pas logique. Parla Quatre. Pourquoi l'esprit poursuit-il Duo alors qu'il revient toujours à la vie ?  
  
« Tiens un morceaux de métal dépasse de la surface de l'eau. » Songea Duo dans un état second alors qu'il échappait à un lasso d'énergie. « Sans doute un sous marin...Gyak...Un sous marin. Ici. Mais c'est pas vrai ! »  
  
Alors, Shinigami, si tu me parlais de se Heiro.  
  
Heero. Rectifia Duo en comprenant son erreur.  
  
Athanos avait rassemblé une masse importante d'énergie du genre qu'il faut fuir immédiatement.  
  
« Duo, triple taré, tu te carapates en vitesse »  
  
« Oh, merde... »  
  
Athanos ne visait pas Duo mais la ville.  
  
« Une boule de cette ampleur va raser les bâtiments sur un bon kilomètre de circonférence »  
  
Mais pourq...  
  
« Heero »  
  
Athanos lança le projectile et attendit de voir la réaction de Duo. Celui-ci se jeta dans la même direction, espérant l'arrêter à temps. Athanos leva un sourcil. Depuis quand Shinigami se souci-t-il d'une vie ? Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
Duo l'ignore. Il pense que Athanos cherche le moyen de le balancer dans le monde des monstres, ou bien de le tuer définitivement.  
  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
Heero voyait un mouvement dans l'air inquiétant. Un truc provenant du lieu du combat, de l'air troublé comme déformé par la chaleur. Un autre point plus petit et plus foncé approchait. Du...o ?  
  
Heero ne resta pas à contempler ce phénomène irréel et totalement explicable par les équations de la physique. Il se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour partir le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'il allait manquer de temps. Heero toucha le sol du rez de chaussé, lorsqu'il se recroquevilla instinctivement. Un son étouffé vrilla ses oreilles alors qu'une onde de choc se propagea, effritant les murs l'entourant comme du sable.  
  
Il se releva, couvert de poussières.  
  
Duo ?  
  
Il alla voir du coté du quai. Duo était étendu sur le sol, inconscient, et apparemment sans blessures. Heero le rejoignit, remarquant que le seul lieu à peu près préservé était là où il s'était trouvé.  
  
Duo ? Tu m'entends ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Sa respiration était sifflante. Heero se pencha sur le corps immobile, chercha le pouls de son cœur. Lent, trop lent.  
  
Duo, restes ici. Ne pars pas.  
  
Il prit le corps et le berça en lui murmurant des paroles suppliantes. Il vit Athanos s'approcher. Ces réflexes de soldat revenant aussi sec, Heero sortit son pistolet et menaça l'inconnu.  
  
Tu n'as pas encore compris la leçon ? Interrogea avec une moue ironique Athanos.  
  
Heero ne baissa pas pour autant l'arme.  
  
Tu dois beaucoup tenir à lui pour agir ainsi.  
  
Je suis de nature têtu. Lâcha-t-il finalement.  
  
Le combat est finit. Si Shinigami meure c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. Mais le véritable combat a cessé. Car il a acquérit de l'humanité. Ma mission est achevée.  
  
Heero regarda d'un air perdu Athanos, serrant toujours de son bras blessé Duo. Athanos éclata d'un rire clair et tendit à Heero un talkie-walkie.  
  
Au revoir Shinigami. Notre prochaine rencontre sera moins mouvementée...Peut être pourrions nous prendre un verre comme de vieux amis.  
  
Et il disparut, laissant le soin à Heero d'appeler des secours.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Proaïrésis(le libre choix...)  
  
Duo entre ciel et nuage, une paire d'ailes sur le dos.  
  
Ichigo : Duo !, DUO !  
  
Duo: Ichigounih. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai chaud, puis j'ai froid. J'ai des ailes d'ange, et...  
  
Ichigo : Calme-toi, Duo. Tu es entre la vie et la mort.  
  
Duo : QUOI ???  
  
Arcane : Rien n'est encore décidé.  
  
Duo : Je veux entendre Heero !!!!  
  
Ichigo : C'est possible.  
  
Duo : Comment ? Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, s'il te plait !  
  
Ichigo : Il faut ouvrir ton cœur. Fermer les yeux, laisser ton esprit te guider, pense à Heero.  
  
Duo :C'est dur.  
  
Ichigo : Surtout pour un bavard.  
  
Duo :Tu retournes en bas ?  
  
Ichigo : Oui il faut que je termine la fics.  
  
Duo : Dis à Heero que ces bakas me manque.  
  
Ichigo : Heero est dans le bloc opératoire. Je ne peux pas le voir.  
  
Duo : Ma dernière volont : Je veUX UN LEMOOONNNN.  
  
Ichigo : Duo, tu es irrécupérable !  
  
Duo : ICHINOUUUUHHHH !!!!!!  
  
Des choses que vous n'avez pas compris ? Demandez le : Laomaleysyahoo.fr 


	4. pardon n°4

Série : Gundam wing.  
Auteur : Ichigo  
Genre : Yaoï, sérieux, OOC pour quelques personnages(a vous de les  
trouver^^)  
Note : C'est ma première, soyez indulgent...  
Note bis : J'ai piquée des idées chez les autres. Pas Bien !  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi, mais je lance un avis de  
recherche.  
Par contre n'attendez pas une récompense car je n'ai pas un rond.  
  
TOUJOURS A L'AVENIR 4  
  
« Un paradoxe aussi profond que les abîmes s'est installé en moi. Il ma  
divisé entre mon essence(To Ti ên Eïnai ) et ma pensée(Noêsis ). Et je  
doute(Skeptikos ) de moi et de mes capacités. Je n'ai pas su vous  
protéger. Je vous demande pardon... »  
  
« Les yeux mauves...Où sont-ils ?  
Ils ont besoin de moi.  
Et moi j'ai besoin de leur lueur amusé.  
Améthystes brûlant de l'éclat du soleil.  
Tes yeux sont fermés et je ne vois pas ton regard.  
Duo, ouvres les yeux, que je puisse à nouveaux les contempler.  
Me perdre dans les améthystes. »  
  
_DUO !  
  
Heero avait hurlé le nom après l'opération, alors que l'anesthésiant se  
dissipait.  
Encore embrumé par les rêves, il avait bondit du lit.  
Mauvais calcul.  
Le manque de forces le rappela vite à la réalité. Ses jambes se  
dérobèrent sous son poids.  
Heureusement que Trowa et Wufeï l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'écroule au  
sol.  
  
_Heero, ne bouge plus. Tu es encore sous l'effet du gaz anesthésiant.  
  
C'était Sally. Elle vérifia la température en mettant sa main sur le  
front d'Heero.  
  
_Tu as de la fièvre.  
  
Heero repensait à ce qui c'était passé, déboussolé.  
Trowa et Wufeï étaient inquiets.  
Heero, avoir de la fièvre, ce n'est pas normal.  
Quatre n'était pas là.  
  
_L'auréole d'air...danger...Duo... L'explosion...le port...Atha...Comment vas Duo ?  
  
Sally regarda Heero d'un air gêné.  
Sa condition de médecin l'empêchait de mentir, mais pour bien guérir  
Heero avait besoin d'un esprit détendu.  
  
_Quatre veille sur lui.  
  
Heero se rejeta en arrière. Il avait parfaitement compris.  
  
_Il vas mourir ?  
  
_Tout dépend de lui.  
  
Trowa posa une main sur l'épaule valide de son ami.  
  
_Repose toi.  
  
Heero ria doucement, ou plutôt nerveusement. Tous furent surpris de cette  
réaction, même Trowa en perdit son calme légendaire pour prendre  
l'expression : Je suis en plein rêve.  
  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est.  
  
Wufeï se tourna vers Sally, perplexe quand à se qu'il fallait faire.  
Sally haussa les épaules.  
  
_Je suppose que tu n'auras pas l'esprit tranquille tant que tu ne sauras  
pas tout.  
  
Le regard d'Heero lui confirma ses paroles. Sally ne put s'empêcher de  
frissonner.  
  
_Duo est en situation très instable. Parfois il est dans le coma, mais la  
plupart du temps il est dans un coma dépassé. Sans les machines il  
mourrait.  
  
Heero se détendit complètement sur le lit, les yeux fermés.  
Le professeur J entra à ce moment là.  
Il contempla un instant les pansements recouvrant son pilote comme une  
momie à moitié défaite. Finalement il reporta son attention sur le visage  
même d'Heero, le visage habituellement impassible.  
  
_Bonjour Heero. Comment te sens tu ?  
  
Le pilote de Wing se redressa immédiatement en entendant la voix  
tranchante.  
  
_Bonjour professeur.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
_Athanos et le pilote Maxwell se sont battus. Puis Athanos a dévasté la  
moitié du port.  
  
_Oui...mais avant. Que faisais-tu dans cette altercation ?  
  
_Pas autre chose que regarder et tenter de communiquer.  
  
Le professeur J aurait voulu les raisons, mais il se ravisa de le faire  
remarquer car il s'aperçut de la présence de trois autres personnes. Il  
était normal que son protégé ne se dévoile pas.  
  
_Qu'a dit Athanos ?  
  
_Qu'il allait désormais laissé Shinigami en paix car...  
  
Heero s'étrangla en se rappelant les dernières paroles du démon.  
Duo avait acquérit de l'humanité et si il meurt s'est que cela doit être.  
Le regard d'Athanos en le disant, posé sur Heero.  
« La plus belle preuve, c'est toi. »  
La fin de la vengeance.  
« Je ne peux rien désormais contre lui. Il ne vit plus pour la vengeance,  
mais pour ceux qui sont encore en vie »  
  
_Il ne peut rien désormais contre lui. Shinigami se bat pour ceux qui  
sont encore en vie, non plus pour venger les morts. Termina Heero en  
s'apercevant du blanc dans son dialogue.  
  
_Je vois. Reste ici Heero, ne cherche pas à forcer en sortant de  
l'infirmerie.  
  
Heero hocha la tête.  
Le prof souria imperceptiblement et sortit.  
Il fut suivit rapidement par Trowa et Wufeï sous les ordres de Sally.  
  
_Bon, tu ne bouges pas et tu es autorisé à dormir. Dans une heure je  
reviendrai t'apporter un plateau. En attendant je te conseil de manger se  
qu'il y a déjà sur la table de nuit. Repos absolu !  
  
Le médecin borda soigneusement Heero avant d'aller voir d'autres patients  
en stipulant une interdiction de visite.  
Heero se pelotonna dans les couvertures, frissonnant de froid.  
Il était si fatigué.  
  
_Duo, ne part pas...pas avant que je ne puisse te parler...Shinigami,...ta  
...poitrine ...je ne comp...  
  
Heero s'enfonça dans l'oreiller, pour ne plus faire le moindre geste.  
  
« Heero, Baka. »  
  
_Que ?? Quelqu'un ??  
  
Personne ne répondit au blessé. Normal, il n'y avait personne.  
Heero se passa une main à son front en sueur. La fièvre ne baissait pas  
malgré l'aspirine qu'il avait pris à contre cœur. Il se demanda dans un  
éclair de lucidité si c'était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer jusqu'à en  
entendre des voix.  
Voilà pourquoi il détestait être malade. La fatigue avec les médicaments  
le plongeait dans des phases d'hallucinations. Il n'arrivait plus à  
distinguer la réalité de ses songes.  
  
« HEERO ! REVEIL-TOI ! HIRDE EST EN DANGER ! JE SERAIS PRES DE TOI POUR  
T'AID... »  
  
_Haaaaaaaaa ! Duo !  
  
Wufeï surgit dans la chambre et retint Heero de s'écraser contre le sol.  
  
_C'est trop vrai pour ne pas l'être. La voix de Duo ! C'était lui !  
  
_Yui ! Calme-toi. Tu as dû rêver.  
  
_Où est Hirde ?  
  
Sally et Quatre apparurent à cet instant.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda le médecin en remarquant la  
température anormalement élevé d'Heero.  
  
_Il s'est mis à crier et à s'agiter. Peut être un cauchemar lié à  
l'incident du port.  
  
Heero regarda les silhouettes penchées sur lui. Il ne les percevait pas  
bien, déformés, transformés. Elles n'étaient pas agressives. Il avait  
reconnus Wufeï et Sally par la voix.  
  
_Où est Hirde ?  
  
Il crut parler pour rien. Les silhouettes ne l'écoutaient pas.  
  
_OU SE TROUVE HIRDE ? ELLE EST EN DANGER !!!  
  
L'effort de crier lui fit tourner la tête. Néanmoins il trouva la force  
de se dégager des bras de Wufeï et de Quatre, échappant de justesse à une  
seringue préparé par Sally.  
Quatre se figea soudain, se plia en deux, une douleur lui irradiant le  
ventre.  
  
_Je ressent la présence d'une volonté très forte. Elle accompagne Heero.  
Sally, il faut au moins vérifier que Hirde est hors de danger. L'esprit  
doit se servir d'Heero comme intermédiaire pour communiquer.  
  
_J'y vais.  
  
Wufeï sortit,...Pour mieux rentrer en jurant.  
  
_Par Nataku ! Quatre, Hirde est allée dans les jardins ouest de la ville  
et n'est toujours pas rentrée, alors que cela devrait faire une heure...  
  
_Quatre, veille sur le corps de Duo. Wufeï et Trowa avec moi. On part  
sauver Hirde.  
  
_Heero. S'exclama le médecin. Tu restes ici.  
  
Le pilote de Wing était déjà prêt, dans la mesure où il avait enfilé ses  
vêtements et chargé son pistolet.  
_Quatre, je ne veux pas t'exclure mais...  
  
_Heero ne t'en fait pas. J'ai compris, au cas où Duo se manifesterait.  
  
_Haï. Je sais que Duo ne mourra pas tant que Hirde est en danger. Après...  
  
_HEERO ! TU TE MAGNES !  
  
C'était Trowa qui avait été mis au courant des évènements par Wufeï.  
Il courait tout en chargeant son arme afin de rejoindre le pilote de Shen  
Long entrain de démarrer la première voiture disponible.  
Quatre souria à Heero, alors que se dernier se précipitait dans le  
couloir.  
Sally, toujours la seringue à la main, cligna des yeux.  
Ce n'était pas la rapidité des enchaînements qui l'avait  
surprise(quoique...), c'était plutôt la vitalité dont faisait preuve Heero.  
  
_D'où est-ce qu'il tire ses forces ? Demanda-t-elle à Quatre.  
  
_Je l'ignore.  
  
Quatre laissa le médecin tranquille et alla dans la chambre où gisait le  
corps de Duo.  
Heero avait précisé le mot corps.  
La volonté ressentie auparavant devait être lui.  
S'inquiéter pour Hilde, tout Duo.  
  
_Shinigami, puisque tel est ton nom éternel. Murmura Quatre en se  
penchant. Protège-les.  
  
« A GAUCHE ! »  
  
_Que ? Wufeï, à gauche toute !  
  
Le frein grinça, les pneus crissèrent . La voiture dérapa pour prendre la  
direction indiquée.  
Trowa interrogea Heero.  
  
_Est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es assoupi.  
  
_Hn, ça va.  
  
_On s'éloigne des jardins en allant par là. Intervint le conducteur.  
  
_C'est par là qu'il faut aller.  
  
Trowa et Wufeï comprirent qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas plus d'Heero.  
De toute façon à part que c'est Duo qui lui donne la direction, Heero  
n'aurait rien d'autre à leur dire.  
Le vent, la vitesse, et la fatigue...Heero sentit ses paupières se  
refermer.  
  
« Heero, il faudra prendre la troisième à droite. Hirde est dans une  
voiture bleu avec le sponsor ...Heu...c'est une voiture de police. »  
  
_KOA ?  
  
_Heero, tu es sur que çà ira ?  
  
_Hn, Trowa. Hirde est dans une voiture de police. On devrait la croiser  
en prenant à droite.  
  
Trowa écarquilla les yeux. Et d'après le rétroviseur, Wufeï aussi.  
  
_Vous vous plaindrez à Duo. Ajouta Heero, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi  
regardé comme une bête de foire.  
  
Wufeï obéissa et manqua de rentrer dans un éclair bleu marine.  
  
« Wu ! Je ne souhaite pas que vous me teniez compagnie ! Fais  
attention ! »  
  
_Duo tais toi et explique nous comment Hirde se retrouve dans une voiture  
de police.  
  
_Hee—ro ?  
  
« Elle s'est fait prendre par des ozzies déguisés en flics. Bon, ils sont  
deux. C'est pas glorifiant pour Hirde je te l'accorde mais elle n'a pas  
eut le choix. »  
  
_Duo, les infos importantes !  
  
_Heero !  
  
« Ils sont armés. Flingues, grenades, couteaux, plastics...Putain ! Ils ont  
assez de plastics pour faire un château de sable en pâte à modeler  
version un mètre de hauteur ! »  
  
_HEERO !!!  
  
_Wufeï ! Evite de les cogner !  
  
_Enregistré.  
  
Trowa était en colère. Cela se voyait.  
  
_Bombe ?  
  
_Plastics. Beaucoup de pains.  
  
_On les stoppe comment ?  
  
Heero visa et tira sur la voiture en course.  
Le rétro intérieur de la voiture poursuivit vola en éclat.  
  
_On les aveugle, Ok.  
  
Trowa soupira en se cachant pour ne pas recevoir une balle. Il se  
redressa lorsque la rafale se termina pour s'occuper du rétro extérieur  
droit.  
Wufeï avait le pied à fond sur l'accélérateur. Il faisait des prouesses  
en conduisant le véhicule sur une route très fréquentée.  
  
_Il faut les bloquer sans incident, en douceur.  
  
« Hirde se réveille. »  
  
_Ils changent de direction.  
  
« Les ozzies sont trop occupés pour faire attention à elle. »  
  
_Le pont.  
  
« Elle ne faillit pas à sa réputation . Woa. Y-a le dégommeur passager  
dans les pommes. Plus que...Non ! HIRDE !!! »  
  
La voiture de police fit une embardée brusquement.  
Avec horreur les pilote de gundams virent sans rien pouvoir faire la  
voiture foncer sur le coté, et faire un plongeon d'une hauteur  
terrifiante.  
  
_TROWA !  
  
Celui-ci avait sauté de la voiture entrain de freiner.  
Il enleva ses chaussures et son pull roulé.  
Il plongea à son tour.  
  
_Wufeï, va sur le bord le plus proche de l'eau et de l'incident.  
  
En vérité Wufeï était déjà entrain de le faire.  
Heero s'empara d'un émetteur pour alerté la base.  
  
« Hirde, Hirde, Hirde !!! »  
  
_Duo. Calme-toi.  
  
« Heero ! Je n'y suis pas parvenus ! »  
  
_A quoi ?  
  
« A protéger ceux que j'aime ! Hirde va mourir, Hirde, Hirde, !! »  
  
_Mais moi je suis encore en vie.  
  
« Et toi tu dois me détester. »  
  
_Trowa est entrain de ramener Hirde. Il est épuisé. Je vais l'aider.  
  
Wufeï se déshabilla et plongea.  
Heero aurait voulu le rejoindre, mais sa fièvre le rappela à la réalité.  
Il se laissa choir le dos contre la portière, l'émetteur toujours dans sa  
main.  
Chapitre 4 : Téléios___(parfait, achevé...)  
  
Quatre :( Conversation avec une coquille vide.) Duo, je sais que assez  
souvent j'ai souhaité que tu te taise mais là tu me fais flipper.  
  
Ichigo : Coucou Quatre-chan.  
  
Quatre : Oh, bonjour Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo : Alors tu n'es pas dupe. Tu sais que c'est un corps dont l'esprit  
est ailleurs.  
  
Quatre : Le Uchuu no Kokoro. Je sais quand un esprit est dans un corps  
plongé dans le coma.  
  
Ichigo : Tu dois t'ennuyer.  
  
Quatre : Ouuuiiii !  
  
Sally : Ichigo ! Cela faisait longtemps.  
  
Ichigo : Bonjour Sally.  
  
Sally : (a l'oreille d'Ichigo) Bzzz Bzzz Pour ce qui concerne  
Wufeï.Bzzzz.  
  
Ichigo : Sally !! Regarde ! Quatre est mal à l'aise.  
  
Sally : Pardonne-moi Quatre.  
  
Quatre : Ce n'est rien.  
  
Ichigo : Je ne sais pas. Ca dépendra de lui...  
  
Quatre : A...A mon avis...Je pense que ça devrai aller.  
  
Ichigo : Quatre ?  
  
Quatre : Haï.  
  
Ichigo : Petit démon. C'est Sally maintenant qui ne sait plus où se  
mettre.  
  
Quatre : Pardooonnn.  
  
Sally : Bon ben J'ai des malades à voir.  
  
Ichigo : Ne t'en fait pas Quatre. Il va falloir que je te laisse.  
  
« Ichigo ! »  
  
Ichigo : Mmmh ?  
  
Quatre : Duo est revenu ! Je le sent !  
  
Ichigo : Oui. Tu va pouvoir parler et saouler Duo pour te venger de  
toutes les fois où il te cassait les oreilles.  
  
Quatre : Chouette !  
  
Vous pouvez tout me raconter, sur ce qui vous embêtes ou sur ce que vous préférez : Laomaleys@yahoo.fr 


	5. pardon n°5

Série : Gundam Wing Auteur : Ichigo Adresse : Laomaleysyahoo.fr Genre : Yaoï, sérieux, OOC pour quelques personnages.(Qui donc ?) Note : C'est ma première, soyez indulgent... Note bis : J'ai piquée des idées chez les autres. Pas Bien ! Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi, mais je lance un avis de recherche. Par contre n'attendez pas une récompense car je n'ai pas un rond.  
  
TOUJOURS A L'AVENIR 5  
  
« Les souvenirs s'oublieront, emportés par le vent balayant les feuilles mortes. Je vous aurais demandé pardon et n'aurais reçut réponse car le nom de Duo ne sera plus dans votre mémoire. »  
  
Mummm...  
  
Heero se réveilla petit à petit, goûtant le silence reposant l'enveloppant. Il garda les yeux fermés de peur de briser sa sérénité. Puis il se souvint des derniers évènements. En bougeant légèrement ses doigts, il comprit qu'il était dans un lit, une couverture sur lui. Sûrement l'infirmerie de la base. C'est cela : Il s'était endormi, alors que Trowa et Wufeï hissaient hors de l'eau Hirde. Et la voix de Duo. « Je dois le détester. Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
Hn...Duo no Baka.  
  
Ce ne peut être qu'un imbécile si il agit comme ça. Qu'en était-il en ce qui concerne Hirde ? Cette réflexion le tira définitivement du sommeil. (Tiens ! Heero est plus préoccupé de l'état d'Hirde que de celui de Duo !) Il ouvrit les yeux. Et gémit de la lumière cru venant d'une ampoule éclatante. Heero songea immédiatement à briser l'ampoule en lui décochant un regard de tueur. Mais il y a un petit problème. Une ampoule n'est pas affectée par les regards. Donc elle ne s'éteindra pas toute seule. Rien ne vaut le manuel.  
  
Heero se releva et fit le point en observant la pièce. Il était bien à la base, pas de doute. Seulement, les rideaux étaient tirés et il faisait beau dehors. La lumière n'était donc pas un oubli involontaire.  
  
BLAM !!!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. C'était Quatre. Il regardait avec une fixité étrange le lit où était Heero. Ce dernier se leva en repoussant la couverture.  
  
Bonjour Quatre.  
  
Quatre poussa un cri d'horreur.  
  
Quatre ? Qu y a t il ?  
  
Le pilote de Sand rock semblait sourd. Des bruits de pas précipités :Sally et Trowa qui arrivent. Ils ne le voyaient pas.  
  
Minute que sa imprime.  
  
Ni Quatre, ni Trowa qui le maintenait dans ses bras pour le calmer, ni Sally qui s'affairait sur le lit vide ne le voyaient.  
  
Heero resta muet de surprise.  
  
Heero...  
  
L'interpellé se retourna dans la direction de la voix. Cette voix aux accents de tristesses. Il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte une silhouette sombre, portant une casquette noire, de longs cheveux retenus en natte châtain et surtout des yeux d'améthystes brûlant.  
  
Duo !  
  
Haï Heero. Tu es entrain de mourir.  
  
...  
  
D'habitude les gens dans ton cas me hurlent dessus.  
  
Ha.  
  
Misère de misère, Heero. Il faut que tu réagisses. Il te reste une chance de vivre. Alors retourne dans ton corps fissa.  
  
Duo...  
  
Oui, omae o korosu , je sais déjà. Ici je m'appel Shinigami et tu as très peu de temps pour revenir à la vie.  
  
Pas sans toi.  
  
Duo se frappa le front, montrant son exaspération.  
  
Même si je retrouve la vie, je mourrais dans peu de temps à cause de la...  
  
Explique-toi.  
  
Promets moi qu'après tu retournes dans ton corps.  
  
Oui.  
  
C'est compliqué alors essais de suivre. Je suis un démon esprit par nature. Un assassin en essence et normalement, les sentiments, à la trappe. Sauf que , Athanos te l'a dit, j'ai acquit la sensibilité qui fait que je ressent les sentiments. Jamais je ne me serais douté que cela face aussi mal.  
  
Duo s'arrêta en repensant à la douleur permanente. Il reprit.  
  
Mon essence de démon l'accepte pas et réagit de façon inversement proportionnel aux sentiments. Sur L2 j'ai ... Plus de temps. C'est une malédiction. Ma poitrine me fait atrocement souffrir. Surtout quand je pense à toi. C'est le corps qui est touché, alors que l'esprit est tranquille. Mort je ne ressentirai rien. Et toi tu dois m'oublier.  
  
Duo. Tu ne comprends donc pas que cela te poursuivras toujours ?  
  
Heero ! Retourne dans ton corps !  
  
Duo, il faut que tu vives ! Ne serais-ce que pour Hirde ! Si cela te fait si mal...  
  
Heero se rassit sur le lit et poursuivit en réintégrant son corps.  
  
...je te laisserais et te haïrais...  
  
Noir. Ils ont éteint la lumière.  
  
Heero ! Tu nous à fait tellement peur !  
  
Quatre sanglotait et tremblait dans les bras de Trowa. Une étreinte que Duo ne pourra jamais lui donner. Heero happa l'air et vit Wufeï penché sur lui. Il y avait aussi Hirde qui soufflait de soulagement, et Sally qui souriait.  
  
Repos absolu ! Il est tiré d'affaire, tout va bien.  
  
Salut Shinigami.  
  
Le spectre de Duo leva les yeux sur son interlocuteur, ici en l'occurrence, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle portait une coiffe en argent perlée, sa robe fluide comme l'eau semblait ne jamais se terminer. Détail encore plus intrigant : ses pupilles étaient d'un éclat turquoise et son dos cachait une paire d'ailes de libellule.  
  
Salut à toi aussi Naïade.  
  
Je ne te comprend pas pour une fois. J'avoue que tu agis bizarrement. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes...  
  
Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Et je veux redevenir un démon à part entière ! De plus, il...est...attiré par moi car je porte dans mon essence la mort. Un jour, je l'ai récupérer alors qu'il allait se suicider.  
  
Si sûr de toi...Heero est pourtant retourné dans le monde des vivants, malgré son désir de mort.  
  
Mmmm. Vrai.  
  
Tu tiens à lui.  
  
Enormément...  
  
Mon pauvre Shinigami ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! Oui, je sais...les sentiments, l'amour tout ça sont interdits aux démons, mais les démons sont aussi des anges. Et la plupart du temps un démon tombe amoureux d'un ange. Car l'ange à sa part de cœur que le démon n'a pas et le démon à sa part de ...  
  
STOP !!! Qu'es-ce que tu sous-entend ? Heero ? Un ange ???  
  
Un demi-ange. Comme toi tu es un demi-démon.  
  
Rekapépete un peu, je suis paumé.  
  
Idiot. Ton mal de corps, c'est normal. C'est la première fois que l'on voit un démon avoir du cœur et rester à la lisière de l'état de démon et celui d'ange aussi longtemps. Heero, c'est différent. Il a perdu la mémoire. Un peu comme une résistance de vos essences à vous abandonner pour autre chose. Vous êtes tout les deux dans cet état et vous êtes complémentaire.  
  
Duo avisa une chaise et s'assit dessus, visiblement secoué.  
  
C'est encore pire !  
  
Ha, en effet.  
  
On ne peut s'aimer sinon Heero perdra encore plus sa mémoire en tant qu'être ange et moi mon corps. C'est impossible.  
  
Naïade regarda la silhouette suggérée par les draps : Heero, paisible et inconscient des gens présents dans la pièce.  
  
Tu m'as bien dit que Heero arrivait à t'entendre par moment.  
  
Oui.  
  
N'est-ce pas un des dons des anges ?  
  
Je crois. Tu sais moi et les anges...Rien que mon nom, Shinigami, leurs fait peur.  
  
Naïade fit un grand sourire à Duo. Le genre de sourire qui fait fondre un glaçon au soleil. Duo souleva un sourcil devant l'expression de son amie.  
  
Shinigami ? Je te donne une heure pour réintégrer ton corps et embrasser Heero.  
  
Heu...  
  
T'en meurs d'envie ! Et d'après moi c'est la solution.  
  
Agru... ?  
  
A ton contact, cet ange retrouve ses pouvoirs, donc sa mémoire. Ca devrait marcher pour toi. Et puis si tu n'acceptes pas au plus vite tes bouleversements sentimentaux, la résistance t'affectera même dans le monde des esprits. Ton devoir est de devenir un ange.  
  
Naïade...  
  
Non ! Pas de Naïade tout cour ! Je tiens à t'entendre pour quelques siècles encore. Va te dépêcher.  
  
Je pourrais toujours communiquer avec les démons ?  
  
Bien sur.  
  
Et...juste une question idiote...comment on fait pour le devenir... ?  
  
D'après se que j'ai entendu, ça ce fait naturellement lorsque l'esprit est en accord profond et qu'il finit par s'abandonner totalement à cette idée. Par contre, il paraît que c'est douloureux. Alors ! Tu n'es pas encore partit ?! Dépêches-toi sinon je me débrouille pour te lâcher Death scythe au cul !!!  
  
Duo se mit une claque afin d'arrêter de regarder Naïade avec hébétude. Il retrouva son sourire Shinigami.  
  
Merci Naïade !  
  
Duo plaqua un bisous sur la joue de son amie et sortit de la chambre en un éclair noir. Heero dormait, loin de se douter de la conversation qui se fit autour de son lit. Cependant, il lui semblait, comme un souvenir oublié, percevoir le rire de Duo.  
  
Midi. C'est la première chose que l'estomac de Duo grogna. Pour un réveil après une longue période de coma, c'était pas grandiose. Le concerné s'en moquait. Patiemment, le pilote de Death scythe bougea ses muscles endormis par l'inactivité. Pas de blocages, ni de crampe.  
  
DUO ! TU...TU ES SORTIT DU COMA !  
  
Yatta ! Quatre ! Pitié pour mes oreilles.  
  
DUOOOOOOOO !  
  
Quatre se jeta littéralement à son cou, le serrant avec joie.  
  
Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres.  
  
Quatre partit en courant dans le couloir. « Sûr, il va ameuté toute la base. » Duo s'étira longuement, toujours allongé sur le lit. Puis il s'affaira à enlever les électrodes et l'aiguille plantée dans son bras. Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Sa tête tournait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire à gorge déployée. « Couak... » Il faillit avaler sa langue en voyant débarquer le professeur J. Il n'avait pas frappé à la porte. Fait naturel et immédiat : Duo décoche son plus beau sourire tout en inventoriant une liste de jurons silencieux qui ferait rougir Quatre.  
  
Bonjour professeur.  
  
Bonjour Maxwell. Vous avez l'air d'être en pleine forme.  
  
Duo repoussa la couverture et remarqua qu'il était à demi-nu.  
  
Tout est relatif.  
  
Einstein disait la même chose. Seulement je constate une chose qui me paraît très embarrassante.  
  
Oui ?  
  
Je vous en parlerais plus tard et personnellement.  
  
Duo acquiesça de la tête. Sally entra à ce moment en hurlant derrière elle aux pilotes et mécaniciens que Duo avait besoin de calme. Bref : interdiction d'entrer sous peine de se recevoir une seringue en guise de fléchette. Le prof y compris. Duo essaya de cacher sa satisfaction en voyant le mentor d'Heero s'éloigner en s'excusant. Sally se mit en colère car il avait défait toutes les électrodes. Le sourire de Duo ne put que s'agrandir. Il était aux anges.  
  
Duo ! Tu m'écoutes ?!  
  
Pardon ?  
  
Il est impossible ! Bon, tu sorts d'un coma mouvementé alors tu ne quittes pas le lit, même si tu te sens en pleine forme. Je te laisse un plateau sur la table. Tu manges doucement et en petites quantités à chaque fois. Sinon ton estomac va tout régurgiter. Tout me semble régulier. Alors je te laisse te reposer. En se qui concerne Hirde...  
  
Je sais.  
  
Heu...Et pour Heero...  
  
Je sais aussi. C'est bon, Sally. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors que c'était l'heure du repas.  
  
Pas grave si c'est pour me donner des nouvelles comme celle-ci. Dors bien.  
  
Merci.  
  
Sally alla terminer de renvoyer la foule et de finir son repas. Il y avait des mécaniciens dans cette foule et cela réchauffa le cœur de Duo. Cette chaleur qu'il ne refusait plus. Une si douce chaleur. Heero. Duo lorgna sur le plateau apporté. D'après l'aspect cela devait être de la purée...enfin...quelque-chose d'approchant. Son ventre s'exprima de nouveau : MIII DIIII !!! Duo grogna de dépit. Aucun prestige. Heero.  
  
Le pilote de Death scythe regarda du coté de la porte donnant dans le couloir. Bouger ou ne pas bouger. Duo se rappela les paroles de Sally : ne pas quitter le lit. Un sourire pervers fleurit sur ses lèvres.  
  
Sally parlait de n'importe quel lit. Qu'il soit dans cette chambre ou une autre.  
  
Duo s'avisa du silence régnant dans le couloir avant d'enfreindre la règle du médecin. (Pour lui, il était dans la légalité de ses droits.)  
  
« ero...Heero... »  
  
L'adolescent était entre le domaine du rêve et celui de la réalité. Il crut que c'était Duo qui l'appelait mais à travers ses songes, comme avant.  
  
Mmmm. Duo no Baka. Souffla-t-il, tout en ne se réveillant pas.  
  
Il s'attendait à une réponse acide de son ami. Elle fut douce. La caresse fugitive de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tendre et sucrée...Que...Comment ? Heero ouvrit grand les yeux juste au moment où Duo l'embrassa, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur le lit pour mieux se pencher.  
  
Bonjour Heero, bienvenue dans le monde des vivants.  
  
Toujours stupéfait Heero chercha ses mots.  
  
Duo. Je ne comprends pas...  
  
Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. La mémoire va te revenir. Mon ange. Oh, pardonne- moi, j'ai été si monstrueux. Je...je pensais qu'en oubliant, qu'en refusant les sentiments, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Heero, tu m'as manqué...mon ange.  
  
Duo retenait difficilement les larmes. Heero pris peur. Il leva une main pour enlever une larmes qui perlait la joue de Duo. Et c'est en le touchant qu'il se souvint. Tout comme Duo l'instant plus tôt, en l'embrassant. Duo aussi avait perdu son passé. Heero se releva et enserra le cou de Duo, le consolant en lui murmurant se qui lui passait par la tête, le berçant lentement, pour réconforter le cœur meurtri.  
  
Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué Shinigami...C'est fini maintenant, je suis là...Tout va bien...Je t'aime toujours,...Il n'en n'a jamais été autrement.  
  
Duo l'étreignit en sanglotant, se calmant petit à petit. Il sentit dans le dos d'Heero un changement. Des plumes.  
  
Heero ! Tes ailes ! Tu les a retrouv !  
  
En effet, de longues rémiges se déployaient depuis le haut du dos, les plumes et duvets blancs éclatant. Duo frôla les plumes du plat de la main.  
  
C'est toi qui me les a rendus.  
  
Tu...tu n'as pas mal ?  
  
Non.  
  
Duo ria de joie pur.  
  
Je t'aime mon ange. Murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en le basculant en arrière, faisant attention à ne pas froisser les ailes.  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Duo : Je veux mon citron jaune !!!!!!  
  
Ichigo : Du calme Duo. Peut-être.  
  
Quatre : Il ne pense donc qu'a cela ?  
  
Duo(saisissant la perche au vol) : Parce que ça ne t'agites pas un peu avec Trowa ?  
  
Quatre(en mode rouge coquelicot) : Duuuuooooo...  
  
Duo(souriant) : Trowa est dans le salon...  
  
Ichigo (regardant Quatre s'enfuir) : Duo ! Arrête de l'embêter.  
  
Duo : Je Veux Un Citron !  
  
Ichigo : Fatiguééééééé. Avec qui ?  
  
Duo : Heerooooo, me angel.  
  
Ichigo:Je m'en serais douté. Petit démon va. 


	6. pardon n°6

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Ichigo Adresse : Laomaleysyahoo.fr Genre :Yaoï, sérieux, OOC pour quelques personnages.(Mais qui ? voila la question.) Note :C'est ma première, soyez indulgent... Note bis :J'ai piquée des idées chez les autres. Pas Bien ! Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi( Sauf Naïadev), mais je lance un avis de recherche. Par contre n'attendez pas une récompense car je n'ai pas un rond.

Rewiouuuuuuuuuuuwage!!!!

Carina D : J'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions, et que tu t'en poseras d'autres!!!! moi, sadique? non, juste une goutte...sinon, si tu veux que je clarifie un point , n'hésite pas à me le dire, je modifierais ce que je peux...bonne lecture!

Suzaku no miko ( quequoi veux donc bien dire ce pseudo?s'teplait...) : La suite? Et même deux! En effet ce n'est pas la première histoire que j'écrit cependant c'étais la première sur l'ordinateur. Les autres, les, préhistoriques? n'avaient aucunes réferences à des personnages d'anime ou de manga. (La plus longue manuscrite me fait quatre cahiers de brouillons...) Désolée du retard!  
TOUJOURS A L'AVENIR 6  
  
« Le crépuscule est un moment à chaque fois renouvelé, tant par sa beauté de formes ou de couleurs. C'est la fin du jour et le début de la nuit, mon royaume. »  
  
Sally frappa doucement à la porte, de peur de réveiller Duo. Pas de réponse. Sally en conclut que Duo était entrain de dormir. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, un stylo à la main, elle se figea quelques secondes. Puis tout en soulevant la couverture pour découvrir des coussins, Sally soupira d'exaspération. Pas de Duo.  
  
J'aurais dû m'en douter. Grommela-t-elle.  
  
Voyons, pensa Sally, où peut être Duo...  
  
VLAN !  
  
La porte laissa entrée un médecin en colère.  
  
DUO !!!! JE N'AURAIS AUCUNE PITIE !  
  
HYYYA ! Sally !  
  
QUE FAIS-TU DANS LA CHAMBRE D'HEERO ?!!!!!  
  
Tout va bien.  
  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sally se raccrocha à Duo qui était sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse. Elle soufflait, sous le choc de sa vision. (Non, non, ce n'est pas à cause de la présence de Duo à coté d'Heero dans le même lit qu'elle à eut un choc.)  
  
C'est quoi ces ailes ?  
  
Ces ailes ? Couina Duo en remarquant Heero s'asseoir maladroitement sur le lit.  
  
Sally désigna les plumes blanches qui s'agitaient discrètement derrière Heero.  
  
CA !!!!!  
  
Duo la souleva afin de la poser gentiment sur une chaise. Il souria d'un air gêné. Il lança un regard à Heero puis se tourna de nouveau vers le médecin déboussolé.  
  
Ce sont des ailes d'anges. Tout va bien. Bois un peu d'eau, on t'expliquera ensuite ce que l'on peut.  
  
Sally goûta lentement le verre d'eau que lui avait tendu Duo. Non pas que l'eau soit bonne, mais plus pour se donner contenance et reprendre ses esprits. Vas-y. Finit-elle par prononcer.  
  
Duo s'installa au coté d'Heero faisant attention à ne pas toucher les ailes de peur de faire mal. Heero était encore fatigué, surtout à cause des somnifères qu'il avait dût avaler de force. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo au moment où celui-ci commençait à parler.  
  
Heero, allonge-toi, je m'occupe de Sally.  
  
Le pilote de Wing ne bougea pas.  
  
Hn, Shin. Non, je reste.  
  
Comme tu veux.  
  
Sally allait intervenir mais Duo continua.  
  
Heu...Voil , tu sais que je suis la réincarnation d'un démon : Shinigami. Hé bien Heero est celui d'un ange. Enfin pas un ange comme dans les légendes. Il existe des nuances que, pour ne pas ébranler tes convictions, je ne développerais pas. Les ailes sont apparues lorsqu'il a retrouvé la mémoire. Pour l'instant, ça ne lui fait pas mal, mais je crois que les somnifères y sont pour quelque chose. Sa mentalité n'a pas changée, c'est toujours Heero Yui je-me-pète-la-gueule-du-haut-d'un-immeuble-sans-me-tuer.  
  
Baka. Commenta le concerné.  
  
La preuve. Sally ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Le médecin regardait Duo sans trop y croire, secoua la tête, et enfin prononça.  
  
Ok. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Il faudra me prévenir quand il aura mal. Mais d'abord, les mentors.  
  
Attends ! Attends ! Pas de précipitation !  
  
Sally fixa Duo d'une manière intransigeante. Il poursuivit.  
  
Attends que Heero soit bien reposer. Il n'est pas en état d'affronter toute une base curieuse de sa nouvelle panoplie de vol.  
  
Pour les professeurs, cela ne peut attendre. La base sera mise au courant après.  
  
Sally se leva et sortit aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait l'être. Duo souffla et se colla contre Heero, un bras autour de sa taille. Il s'aperçut que ce dernier s'était rendormit. Duo coucha le corps de l'ange, le borda et caressa son front avant de le laisser tranquille. Une fois dans le couloir, il avisa une silhouette sombre dans un recoin.  
  
Naïade merci encore une fois.  
  
Après une seconde d'hésitation il reprit, soucieux.  
  
Veille sur Heero. Je m'avance peut être mais je crois que le professeur J prépare un mauvais coup.  
  
Soit rassuré. Lui répondit-on.  
  
Je vais aller manger. Rattrapé par les contraintes des corps. La cuisine de Mia va énormément me manquer.  
  
Et tu te plains ! Pense à Heero. Refit la voix avec une note amusée.  
  
Oui, Naïade.  
  
Duo lui tourna le dos et longea le couloir en direction de la cantine. Après quelques minutes il déboula tranquillement dans la salle quasiment vide. Vu l'heure aussi...  
  
H ! Les cuistots ! Vous n'auriez pas à bouffer pour un revenant ?  
  
Hirde se recala le dos contre le mur toujours à sa place de vigie. Le calme plat. Elle croisa ses bras, fixant l'horizon. Son aventure n'était pas extraordinaire : Des soldats de Oz l'ont reconnue, l'ont menacé, et ils l'ont regretté.  
  
Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir de l'aide de la part des G-boys. Trowa l'avait sauvé d'une noyade plus que certaine. Wufeï avait conduit la voiture comme sur un circuit. Heero avait perturbé suffisamment les Ozzies pour que Hirde agisse. Mais le pire venait du phénomène qui les avaient guidé.  
  
Duo. A travers les rêves d'Heero. Incroyable.  
  
Tellement incroyable que Trowa, Wufeï et surtout Quatre, témoignaient de cette version. Et puis Hirde repensa à la crise d'Heero de tout à l'heure. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Heero avait dépassé ses limites car elle avait été en danger. Il aurait pu en mourir.  
  
Hirde se frappa le front. Heero est vivant. Il est tiré d'affaire. Et Duo est sortit du coma.  
  
Duo.  
  
Mummmmmmmm !!!! Vive la cuisine de la base !  
  
Duo ? C'est bien toi qui dit ça ?  
  
Quatre !!.  
  
Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï s'installèrent sur un banc en face de Duo. Ils venaient de rentrer d'une petite mission.  
  
Chut, murmura le jeune homme à la natte, c'est pour m'attirer les bonnes faveurs des cuistots. Ils ont fait l'effort de cuire du riz avec des oignons pour moi. Rien ne vaut la fin d'une convalescence.  
  
Et toujours aussi bavard !  
  
Tro-man, y-a des cotons à mettre dans les oreilles chez Hirde.  
  
Merci du renseignement.  
  
Maxwell.  
  
Duo leva un sourcil intrigué à l'appel de Wufeï. Ce dernier fixait au- dessus de son épaule le professeur G.  
  
Professeur !!  
  
Bonjour Duo. Tu te rétablis rapidement pour quelqu'un qui sort du coma.  
  
Vous aviez raison. Je suis vivant ! Vous avez trouvé un pilote ?  
  
Le mentor avisa son protégé en souriant.  
  
Non. Tu restes le pilote de Death scythe.  
  
YATTA !  
  
Sa joie se calma brusquement en apercevant une silhouette approcher.  
  
Duo ? S'inquiéta Trowa.  
  
Celui-ci écoutait autre chose. Une personne que seul le démon Shinigami pouvait voir. Et les nouvelles apportées par cette personne n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Elles mirent plutôt Duo en colère.  
  
NON MAIS JE VAIS LUI DONNER DES IDEES MOI !!!  
  
Duo...gémit Quatre.  
  
Professeur ! Est-ce que Hirde va être virée ?  
  
Heu...Je l'ignore.  
  
APPAREMMENT LE PROF J LE SAIT LUI !!!  
  
Le démon partit de la cantine dans une telle fureur que tous se demandaient si il n'allait pas tuer le professeur J. Le mentor de Duo se dirigea vers un visiophone pour alerté les autres professeurs du comportement de son protégé et aussi avertir que quiconque le croiserait devait l'arrêté immédiatement.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufeï, essayez de le rattraper avant qu'il ne commette une grave erreur.  
  
A mon avis il ne feras pas d'erreur. Commenta le pilote blond tout en se lançant à la poursuite de son ami.  
  
J'en suis persuadé, mais non le professeur J. Répondit le prof G.  
  
Par Nataku. Jura le chinois.  
  
Qu y a t il ? S'inquiéta Trowa.  
  
Depuis que Maxwell a ces pouvoirs de démon-ou-ange esprit, comment pouvons nous le stopper ?  
  
On improvisera si on voit que sa tourne mal.  
  
NE ME POUSSEZ PAS A BOUT !!! Eclata une voix proche, celle de Duo.  
  
Trowa regarda Wufeï, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
On improvise.  
  
Laissez moi faire. Intervint Quatre en les dépassant pour entrer dans la salle.  
  
Quaaaaaaaatre ! Fit Trowa en voulant le retenir.  
  
Trop tard. Le pilote de Sand rock était déjà entre Duo et le professeur J, plantant un regard réprobateur au démon. Ce dernier le lui rendit.  
  
Duo, se n'est pas en le tuant que tu vas résoudre le problème.  
  
Q-man, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. C'est une conversation personnelle, alors tu sors d'ici.  
  
Si cela concerne Hirde, cette « conversation » nous touche tous.  
  
Heumm...Shinigami...  
  
Duo se tourna lentement sur l'endroit que fixait Quatre avec surprise et peur. C'est à dire le possesseur d'un revolver pointé sur sa tempe gauche. Et le propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait appel : Heero Et ses ailes.  
  
Duo fixa dans l'indifférence l'arme menaçant. Heero voulait avoir l'attention du démon. Il l'avait.  
  
Allons discuter de cela ailleurs et seuls.  
  
Duo souria pour lui montrer son accord. Cependant, c'était un demi sourire glacial. Il suivit l'ange sans se soucier de la vive discordance qu'il avait créé auprès des professeurs présents.  
  
L'ange et le démon allèrent tranquillement dehors, dans un coin désert. Heero abaissa son arme.  
  
Tu n'avais pas besoin ce cela pour que j'obéisse. Parla Duo en fixant le laser puis Heero.  
  
Oui, mais face aux autres j'ai préféré.  
  
Tu vas me faire passer pour quoi, un incontrôlable ? Ton mentor a l'intention de renvoyer Hirde.  
  
Je te crois. Coupa Heero.  
  
Depuis peu je le trouve étrange...et dérangeant. En clair il me tape sur les nerfs.  
  
C'est normal.  
  
Et il en veut à Hirde. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il espère. Ou plutôt le contraire. Je vois très bien où il veut en venir. M'écarter de toi...Attend...Pourquoi « c'est normal » ?  
  
Heero détourna les yeux afin de garder son apparence impassible.  
  
C'est un ange réincarné. Il veut me protéger de toi pour que je ne soit pas influencé plus dans ma nature.  
  
Ha...Dans ce cas, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à moi ! Que vient faire Hirde dans...Et merde...  
  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.  
  
Le prof J ne supporte pas les démons ?  
  
Pour lui, Hirde ou toi, c'est la même chose.  
  
L'ange vacilla sous le poids de ses ailes. Duo le rattrapa vivement le soutenant par la taille.  
  
Elles te font souffrir. Constata le démon.  
  
...  
  
Rentrons. Sally te donnera quelque chose.  
  
Duo.  
  
Heero ?  
  
Le prof J pourrait faire n'importe quoi...jamais...je...  
  
Il avait du mal à s'exprimer, à dire se qu'il ressentait. Duo attendit patiemment, respectueux de l'ange et de ses efforts.  
  
Je ne te laisserais. Jamais. Finit le pilote de Wing, gêné et se maudissant de ne pas avoir le don des mots comme son ami, mais soulagé aussi.  
  
Jamais. Répéta Duo dans le creux de son oreille.  
  
Il se pencha sur l'ange affaiblit et l'embrassa tendrement, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls. Heero entoura son cou de ses bras et prolongea le baisé jusqu'à l'essoufflement, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux en prenant garde à ne pas défaire la natte. A regret Duo s'écarta d'Heero.  
  
Tu as de la fièvre. Ange voleur, est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras de me cacher ta souffrance ?  
  
Baka.  
  
Baka ? Moi ?  
  
Duo le conduisit à l'infirmerie en le soutenant toujours. Il hurla à se faire entendre jusqu'au fin fond de la base.  
  
SALLY !!!!!!  
  
Dissimulé dans l'ombre, le professeur J regarda le couple arriver. Il ne bougea pas. Son expression resta la même. Mais il réfléchissait.  
  
Une silhouette sombre se détacha à ses cotés, ses vêtements ondulant comme de l'eau. Le professeur J écoutait sa voisine, perplexe. Finalement il lâcha un grognement indistinct et quitta la présence irritante du démon Naïade. Naïade ria doucement, essayant d'étouffer le son claire de sa voix.  
  
Quatre passa à ce moment et crut entendre le bruit d'une source au loin.  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Trowa : Les pizzas arrivent.  
  
Quatre : J'y vais.  
  
Duo : Enfin quelque chose de comestible !  
  
Ichigo : Un peu de respect pour les restaurateurs s'il te plait.  
  
Duo : Y-a pas de micros chez toi Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ichigo : Ben, oui.  
  
Duo : Alors je ne me retiens pas. Je déteste la bouffe de la base ! Si je connaissais celui qui fait les menus, il serais déjà mort.  
  
Quatre(en revenant avec les pizzas) : Tu es affligeant Duo.  
  
Duo : Cependant je n'ai rien contre les cuistots...  
  
Wufe : Encore heureux.  
  
Trowa : Oui.  
  
Heero :Hn.  
  
Duo : Comment ça ?!!! Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ichigo : Trois fromages !  
  
Duo :Moua !  
  
Quatre :Quel appétit.  
  
Trowa : Heero, tu ne mange pas ?  
  
Heero : Hn.  
  
Duo(avalant rapidement sa bouchée) : Heero. Pas d'autre choix : Tu manges cette pizza.  
  
Heero : Hn.  
  
Duo : Mais tu es sourd ou quoi ! T'entends pas qu'elle t'appelle ! Ou tu préfères que je te la découpe en morceaux et je te force à avaler.  
  
Heero(le regard noir, considérant la pizza et l'entamant posément) : Duo no baka.  
  
Duo : Bah voilà. C'est mieux comme ça.  
  
Quatre : Quelle autorité.


End file.
